


Training

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Dialogue-Only, Innuendo, M/M, Morning After, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla is concerned about John's performance during training</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

"Ow! Son of a-!"

"You are not concentrating, John."

"I’m concentrating."

"You are limping more than you should after such a glancing blow. I did not hit you that hard."

"What?"

"You appear to have an injury to your… hip region. Were you injured before our match, John?"

"Um… n-not really. Uh, Yeah, no."

"I do not understand."

"It’s nothing."

"I disagree. Do you need to see Carson?"

"NO! Carson’s, uh, Carson’s already se… Really, I’m fine."

"Hmph."

"Ow!"

"If your injury is not severe, then you should be better able to concentrate."

"I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why? Are you ill?"

"No. I- uh, I just couldn't sleep. I, uh, I had a lot on my, uh, mind."

"I am sorry to hear that, but you cannot guarantee a good night’s sleep before a wraith attack, John. You must be prepared and focused at all times."

"I’m- hey! I’m always – hah – focused during an attack."

"But not during training."

"Not after I’ve had a bad night’s sleep."

"Hmm."

"Ow!"

"You are clearly not ready to spar this morning. Perhaps you should come back when you have had more sleep."

"Really, I’m fine! I'm awake. And I’m concentrating! Let’s get on with it."

"Very well. Prepare."

"Ow!"


End file.
